Raven Trilogy: Part one: Raven
by talonkarrde
Summary: A mysterious man wants to know all he can about the slayer and her friends. Please R


All the people in this characters in this do not belong to me, expect for Raven and the few others I just put in there for the fun of it.  
  
This takes place during season 4, the first college year, right after Oz broke up with Willow. Just to give you an idea, also so I don't get e-mails saying "Riley isn't with Buffy, where are you???" Just want to avoid that. So enjoy, and please R&R.  
  
  
  
1 The Raven Trilogoy  
  
1.1 Part one: Raven  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you man, I don't know anything!" The Bakertoen demon screamed in agony as his fingers were being broken, one by one.  
  
"Come on Sevet, you're the type of person that knows things. How many times have I come to you for information? And how many times have you denied you had any? And how many times did I have to beat the information out of you? So please save me the time, and you broken bones, and just tell me who the slayer is."  
  
"You don't understand, she'll do worse to me," Sevet screamed.  
  
"I find that hard to image," the man said as he let his grip go on Sevet.  
  
He turned his back and started walking towards the opposite side of the empty warehouse. He stopped at the wall and turned back around to face Sevet again.  
  
"You know, there's a funny thing about Bakertoen demons. You stand at a good seven feet tall. You have long talons, sharp ones might I add. Your strength is amazing, surpassed only by your greed. For all of that though, you have to be the most passive demons I've ever come across. If you guys ever defended yourself, you wouldn't end in situations like these. You want to know what else is funny about Bakertoen demons?"  
  
Sevet slowly looked up at the man. "What?"  
  
"Just like vampires, sun light is deadly to you," he said as he opened a window, letting sunlight in the entire building.  
  
"No! Please! Close it! Close it! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Sevet screamed as he tried to move away from the sunlight.  
  
The man gave a faint smile and walked back toward Sevet. He picked the demon off the floor and held him directly into the light.  
  
"Tell me her name!" The man demanded.  
  
"Buffy," Sevet gasped. "Buffy Summers."  
  
"Where do I find this Buffy?"  
  
Sevet could barely hold himself together. The sunlight was burning his already sensitive skin. "Sunnydale," Sevet finally said.  
  
The man dropped Sevet and closed the window. "You know," he began. "You really should learn to defend yourself, I really hate doing this to you. You really are a nice guy."  
  
Sevet slowly picked his head off the ground to look at the man. "Why do you want to know who the slayer is?"  
  
The man took out a cigarette and lit it up. "I think it's about time that I meant the young lady."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Sevet, you're asking too personal of questions now. How do you think I still remain under the radar in the war between demons and humans? By the way, just so I know, what does Buffy look like?"  
  
"Well," Sevet said sitting himself up. "Pretty girl actually. Looks like she could have been a cheerleader. She's a small one, but don't let her size fool you."  
  
"Thanks, but I know how to handle them."  
  
"Not this one though, she's different. She has friends," Sevet said.  
  
"Friends? Could be more helpful than I thought. Thanks Sevet," the man said as he threw a bundle of twenties in front of Sevet and started walking away.  
  
Sevet, despite the pain he was still in, quickly grabbed the cash and started counting it. "Oh, there is another thing, she's a blonde."  
  
The man stopped in front of the door and smiled. "You know me Sevet, I'm a sucker for a blonde."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, how are you feeling? Any better?" Buffy asked Willow as they walked to their next class.  
  
"You mean the whole Oz thing?" Willow asked as Buffy gave her a nod. "Well, I mean, it's not as bad, but I still hurt. I think more of it is that I'm not used to not having anyone, or something like that."  
  
"Well, you still have your friends, and ice cream!" Buffy responded.  
  
"Oooo, ice cream, yum. So what are you and Riley doing tonight? Anything special?"  
  
"Yeah actually. It's going to be a romantic night of patrolling," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, I was just, you know, wondering if we could hang out or something. But with you with Riley and Xander with Anya, kinda feel like a fifth wheel lately," Willow said.  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at Willow. "Willow Rosenberg, we are going to find you a date. First guy you find yummy, you are going to walk over to him and ask him on a date."  
  
"I don't know Buffy, that's not really me."  
  
"Find, then I'll help you," Buffy said as she looked around the campus. "There how about him," she said as she pointed to a brown haired student, showing his left profile.  
  
"Well, he is cute," Willow admitted.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for," Buffy said as she grabbed Willow by the arm and dragged her over to the student. Buffy was the first to speak.  
  
"Hi, my friend and I couldn't help but notice that you seemed lost, anything we can help you with?"  
  
The student lifted his head up from his paper and looked at the two. "Yeah, actually you can."  
  
"Okay, well, first, my name is Buffy Summers, and this is my friend Willow Rosenberg." Buffy gave Willow the elbow to speak.  
  
"Hi," Willow said softly.  
  
"Well, my friends call me Kev," Kev said as he took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Oh wow, what happened?" Willow said as she noticed a scar running across Kev's right eye.  
  
"Oh, this?" Kev said grazing his index finger at his scar. "Happened a long time ago. I often forget it's there. It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you new around here Kev?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um yeah, I was looking for the math building actually."  
  
"Hate to break this to you, but it's right behind you," Buffy said.  
  
Kev looked at his paper and back around. "You know, they should really make these things easier to read."  
  
"So Kev, what are you doing later?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing I guess, why?"  
  
"Since you're new in town, somebody should show you a good time," Bufy said as she pushed Willow forward. "Willow here is an expert on fun."  
  
"I am?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes! Why don't you two met up at the Bronze tonight, say around ten?"  
  
"Sure, why not" Kev said.  
  
"Great, you know where it is?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sure I can find it."  
  
"See you there then," Buffy said as she leaned into Willow's ear. "Say bye Willow."  
  
"Bye Willow, I mean bye," Willow said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
"See," Buffy said, catching up to Willow. "It wasn't that hard."  
  
"Yeah, but you did all the talking. What happens tonight when I don't say a word?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do some patrolling, and swing by at ten. Just to see how things are going."  
  
"Promise?" Willow asked.  
  
"Promise, don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rubert Giles sat in his favorite chair, drinking tea and reading a nice book. This is how he likes to spend his free time. Sure, the gang might make fun of him for it, but he enjoyed it. It was the only time he could relax and be himself.  
  
"Hey G-man, what's shaken?" Xander said as he walked through the front door.  
  
"Bloody hell," Giles said as he slammed his book shut. "What do you want Xander?"  
  
"What? The girls can come over here and just hang out but I can't?"  
  
"Buffy and Willow usually have something important to tell me when they stop by," Giles responded.  
  
"Oh, but I do," Xander said as he sat down. "There's a show on T.V that I want to watch, but mine is broken. I wanted to see if I could watch it over here."  
  
"Well, you'll have to get the telle out of the water closet. It still in there from when Spike was here."  
  
"I guess I can . say is this your copy of Maxim? You sly dog," Xander said as he picked up the magazine from the counter.  
  
"No Xander, it's yours actually. You left it here two weeks ago."  
  
"Alright, then I'm the sly dog."  
  
"Hey Giles, Xander? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she walked through the door.  
  
"You know Giles, you really should lock your door," Xander said as he flipped through the magazine.  
  
"Buffy, shouldn't you be patrolling now?" Giles asked.  
  
"Just taking a little break. Willow has a date at the Bronze tonight, so I'm going to stop there to see how she's doing."  
  
"A date? Go Willow," Xander said.  
  
"So, anything I should know about? Any Hellmouth happenings?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, everything is quiet. Well, it was actually," Giles said.  
  
"Is Buffy here?" Came a new voice entering from the door.  
  
"Sevet? Is that you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!! Don't you people knock anymore?" Giles asked. Everyone in the room looked at Giles, shook their head a little, and turned back to Sevet.  
  
"Sevet, what happened to you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The same that might happen to you. Look Buffy I'm sorry, I am really am. I thought he was going to kill me this time."  
  
"Sevet, who did this to you?"  
  
"This guy that comes to me for information. Expect this time he wanted to know about you Buffy. He wanted to know your name and where he could find you."  
  
"And you told him." Buffy stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, he was going to kill me."  
  
"Who is this guy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He never told me his name. All I know is that he's coming to see you."  
  
"How long ago did this happen?"  
  
"Two days ago," Sevet responded.  
  
"Sevet, was this a demon?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, he was human, and he knew what a slayer was."  
  
"That's odd," Giles said.  
  
"What does this guy look like?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Easy to spot, he has a scar running across his right eye."  
  
Buffy started at Sevet for a moment then remembered the guy she set Willow up with.  
  
"Oh my God, Willow!" Buffy yelled as she ran out the door. 


End file.
